Just One of Many Pt 2
by TheWayThatIDo
Summary: Here is just another snippet of Mikayla/Mitchie love. In part one Mikayla convinces Mitchie to come swimming by offering play time for later. This is what happens a little later. T/M rating for sexual theme, but nothing too bad. WARNING:SLASH fic....
1. Chapter 1

We laid on our sides, looking at each other. My arm was wrapped snuggly around Mikayla's waist. Ten minutes earlier she had been sleeping soundly when I began kissing her shoulders lightly. I just couldn't help myself. She had woken up a little confused, but smiled when she realized what I had been doing. Neither one of us spoke. It was unnecessary because we already knew what the other was thinking. We have been best friends for so long that we could probably go through days without out saying a single word and still understand each other simply through looks. She was gazing lazily at me now, not wanting to fall asleep even though her eyes drooped unconvincingly. I checked over my shoulder at the time. 3:45am. Shit, I didn't even realize it was so late. Or should I say early?

After we had finished swimming earlier, we headed back to the dorms for quick showers before dinner. The entire time I could not keep my mind off of what Mikayla had said in the room earlier "_'I would love to go swimming with you and then come back and finish the night in saucy sex'_". I smirked at the idea. Mikayla was engaged in a heavy debate on celebrity gossip with our friends sitting around the table and didn't seem to notice my anxiousness. I wanted her so bad that studying after dinner was impossible. Finally when we did crawl into her bed around 11pm, I was practically able to keep myself under control. Our kisses were eager and excited. That doesn't even include the sex. I giggle out loud at the memory playing in my head.

"What?" She asked sweetly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I only stared back at her, grinning. Mikayla drew tiny hearts on my arms absentmindedly. A yawn escaped her lips and I pouted slightly. "I'm sorry Mik. I didn't even mean to wake you. Try to drift back to sleep."

It was her turn to pout, "Why are you up? Bad dream?"

"No, I took a quick nap earlier so I guess I stored up some energy." I pushed a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. I leaned in shyly to capture her lips. One quick kiss. I retreated a little to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips puckered a little. I took the hint and went back in for another. Each kiss was slower and longer than the last one. I loved late night sleepy kisses. Mikayla slipped on top of me and I scooted to the center of the bed. These beds were too freakin small. I made a mental note to mention that we should push our beds together for more space. Mikayla's hair tickled my forehead as she leaned down to continue our kiss, a hand slipping into my pajama pants. I moaned instinctively as she caressed my core.

"Yeah?" Her voice was sexy as she asked if I liked it.

"Mmmh," was all I could muster up. This was not going to take long at all.

Pulling my pj's and panties down enough to make the job easier, Mikayla worked in a slender finger and then another. I bit my bottom lip tightly. That hunger was back I her eyes, all signs of sleep gone. She rocked against me just the way I like it and more moans drip out of me like a leaky faucet. Moving with the rhythm my hips buck against her trying to find the release my body now ached for. The intensity grew quickly and my thrusts became hard and hungry.

"Aw, Mik... Baby-" She didn't answer me, but it was okay because I did not have any real reason for calling her name. Well, besides the fact that she was bringing me to my edge and it felt freakin amazing. "Mik. Ooo. Mik-Mikayla."

"Yeah?" Her voice was deep and raspy as she concentrated on keeping me moaning. I crashed before I had time to speak. Sparks shot all over my body and I clenched my eyes shut. The back of my head dug deep into the pillow while my nails held tight to Mikayla's forearms. This girl always amazed me. She slowly pulled my pants up, kissed my breasts, and then finally reached my shaking lips.

"I wasn't too forceful, was I?" She asked thoughtfully.

"No. You were…fantastic." Did I really just say that?

"Good," she said happily. Mikayla rested her head against my chest and I sighed a content sigh.

"Do you want me to do you?"

"No babe, that was my little gift to you and now…we sleep!"

"Hmmm," I said after a few minutes.

"What?" Her voice was muffled and sounded on the verge of sleep.

"I think we should go out for dinner tomorrow night. Just you and me. I love our friends, but-"

"I absolutely agree. You and me. It's a date." We both smiled into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed through the wind warming my side of the booth. I love booths. They are so…comfy. Mikayla thinks it's a girl thing. Who knows? She stared intently at the menu covering most of her face. I frowned at my menu for a few minutes before declaring, "I'm thinking the 2 pancake special with eggs and sausage."

"Umm…let's see. Is it cheesy to get the smiley face special?" She didn't look at me as she asked.

"Yes, extremely, you big dork," I laughed. Mikayla gasped at my teasing. One hand even came up to rest on her chest in mock horror.

"I'm kidding, duh. Get whatever you want. Princess." I laughed again as I added in my own mocking.

The waitress made her way over to our table to take our orders. After she left Mikayla spoke.

"Oh hey, how do you feel about staying at my house this weekend. I think a weekend away from campus would be awesome."

"I dunno. You're mom still acts weird around me. It's like she is trying too hard to be friendly even though I've known her forever."

"Who said anything about my parents?"

"But that means we have a house to ourselves this weekend."

"You got it, sexy." Mikayla winked once and I almost choked on the drinks the waitress had brought over.

_______________________________________________________________________

The weekend came fast and I was excited. Mikayla and I watched a dance movie marathon on Demand, ordered Mexican food, attempted to do homework, and cuddled for the majority of Saturday. I fell asleep in her arms at some point during Hairspray. I must have been sleeping really well because I don't even remember her waking me up so that we could go upstairs to bed. Her bed. I think of it as my soft and cushiony home away from home. Even now as I lay here with her side of the bed empty, it feels…right. The water is running in the sink across the hall so I know she's not far from me.

I sighed and rolled over to reach for my cell phone on the dresser. O la la. Three text messages, two missed calls, and two voicemails. When was the last time I checked my freakin phone?! I checked my text messages first:

Miley: Where R U?

Miley: O, ur w/ the lover, huh?? Don't 4get 2 study!

Dallas: Nice job telling me u were goin AWOL. Didn't kno what to tell mom. Made up lame lie. Give me a heads up next time!!

The two missed calls were from my mother. I guessed the voicemails were from her as well. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what the voicemails would probably say. I decided to delete them without listening. Instead I sent her a quick text: Studied late with Mikayla. Got up early to exercise. Sry I didn't call.

There, that should be enough to hold her until she called me again tonight. Just then Mikayla walked in. I headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth. The look of my bed head made me smile uncontrollably. I looked ridiculous and yet still felt amazing. Walking back into the bedroom, my girlfriend sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were still droopy from sleep. I stood in front of her and waited for some sort of reaction. When no reaction came, I straddled her lap, making sure to put most of my weight on the bed and not her. Mikayla's arm's snaked around my waist.

I pecked her cheek sweetly. She looked up at me with sad eyes and my stomach flipped twice.

"What's wrong?" She didn't reply at first and I wondered if I had upset her at some point without noticing.

"I don't want to write my Chem paper," Mikayla said in a pained voice. It was so sad and cute that I had to laugh. It was possibly one of the loudest laughs I've ever heard and it felt good. Mikayla's face twisted in confusion and then frustration when she realized I was laughing at her. She made a motion to push me off of her lap but I held tight.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I kissed a short line across her forehead.

"Nope, I don't want your kisses!" She said stubbornly.

"Yes, take em." I held my hands on the side of her face and pushed my lips onto hers. Remaining stubborn at first, she didn't move her lips. However, when I slowed my kiss into a sensual style Mikayla couldn't resist responding. Her arms tightened around my waist and her mouth opened. Our tongues met in the middle and grazed each other tenderly. The mint toothpaste from a few minutes ago made the kiss cool and icy. My hand moved up the back of her shirt gently. I could tell she loved it by the way the goose bumps spread across her back like wildfire. A wave of desire passed through me and I broke the kiss to suck the skin below her ear. Mikayla groaned and began massaging my back like I had done to hers. I was so turned on that I didn't even hear the door downstairs open up, but when it closed heavily, we both jumped.

"You're parents are back." I whispered.

"And you're not supposed to be here," She whispered back furiously.

"What?!"

"They made specific orders not to have ANYONE here if I decided to come home for the weekend."

"MICK! Don't you think that was something you should have shared with me BEFORE you decided to invite me?"

"Ugh!" She flipped me off of her with strength I didn't even know she had. "Closet. Quick. I'll sneak you out after they settle down and hopefully get in the shower."

I quick stepped into her closet with a frown. This whole time I thought we were past all this childish sneaking around. Hiding in your girlfriends closet is only fun so many times before it become plain irritating. I thought being in college would bring us more trust and responsibility. Instead I just have twice as much homework, huge school loans hanging over my head, and a girl friend who likes to hide me in her closet. Just one of many "benefits" of dating Mikayla.


End file.
